First To Know
by Tarafina
Summary: Martha Kent was always the first to know. Chlollie!


**Title**: First To Know**  
Rating**: T**  
Pairing**:Chloe/Oliver**  
Genre**: Romance  
**Summary**: Martha Kent was always the first to know.

**_First To Know_ **

**1/1 **

**I**: 

It felt good to have a full house again. Granted it was full of rambunctious men who somehow made a game out of everything, but still. They were good guys. They did run the Justice League after all. She still held out hope that her son would grow sense and join them, but she understood how uncertain he still was about his heritage. She'd invited them all over for a big Easter feast which they agreed to as long as she came to visit in StarCity for Christmas, which she grudgingly agreed to as well. And now she was searching for Oliver and Chloe to let them know dinner was ready. A large ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, peas and carrots, and home made buns awaited them. She knew how much Oliver loved having homemade meals. The rest of the group was downstairs. Bart was challenging AC to an eating contest (she rolled her eyes), Victor was bringing all the food out to the table (always the gentleman), and Clark and Lois were bickering over who sat where. She shook her head, one day those two would see the light and realize they were in love with each other. She just knew it. 

Now all she had to do was find the most allusive of the bunch. Ever since they arrived, the two had been sneaking off for what she assumed was business related conversation. She'd told them all that it was a holiday and so no work was to be brought in and they'd reluctantly agreed to her rule. Still, every time she turned around the two had disappeared once again. They seemed to separate themselves from the rest ever so slightly. They still joked around and joined in the festivities, but they could often be found standing off to the side, whispering to each other. She wondered briefly if they knew how they looked together. 

Admittedly, she was a little surprised that Lois and Oliver had dated. Mostly because her mother's intuition told her Lois was meant for Clark. And, as she knew would happen, Lois and Oliver hadn't worked out. Secrets and responsibilities to the world at large were too much strain on their relationship. 

Oliver was a good man. Kind hearted, justice oriented, hard working, and sincerely caring. He was just as tenacious as Chloe when it came to helping people and solving the questions of the world, just in different ways. She understood why the two got along so well. Why they understood each other in a way many people didn't. Chloe's curiosity often got her in trouble and Oliver was the type to go in with a ready and well calculated plan to save her and bring down the criminals all in one shot. She could see the two of them having a give and take work relationship that worked out well for them. 

She'd already scoured the lower house and was now walking through the top half in search of the two work-minded guests. Whenever Chloe was on the trail of something big, it was hard to get her to focus on anything else. She had a feeling Oliver was the same way. She checked a few rooms to find them empty until she stopped at the guest room Bart, Victor and AC were sharing. Oliver was staying at Chloe's for the time being, something she hadn't thought to question until now. She pushed the door open, mouth open to call out for them, only to come to a shocked stop. 

They weren't _working _at all. Instead, she found she walked in on a very intimate moment between a couple she hadn't known was together in _that _way. Clothes were being tugged down, Oliver's shirt hanging down to his elbows as he gripped Chloe around her waist, drawing her tightly up against his chest as he kissed her neck and shoulder lovingly. Her hands held onto his muscled biceps tightly, fingers digging in. Eyes shut and head thrown back, her body was curved up over the side of the bed as they stood leaning further back. He was bunching her shirt up at her back, ready to take it off entirely when Martha came to her senses and cleared her throat, eyes darting away. 

Their eyes shot open and they turned shocked expressions toward her. 

"I… Uh… Didn't know you two were dating," she stammered, still at a loss for words. 

Clark _definitely _would've mentioned something if the two had started dating! He'd probably call her to rant over all the reasons it was wrong. Lois, the level of danger it would put Chloe in, Oliver's work schedule, etcetera. 

"You're the first to know," Chloe told her, smiling weakly. 

Not sure what to say, Martha simply nodded. "Well, food's ready," she informed them uncomfortably. 

Hastily, they started righting their clothes. She couldn't help but watch as they seemed to fix each other up more than themselves. Chloe was doing up the buttons on Oliver's shirt as he smoothed hers back down her waist and over her butt as it hung long to her thighs. She righted his collar and ran her fingers through his hair so it didn't look so mussed. As her arms fell, her thumb briefly brushed at his lips which made him grin slightly. They turned back to Martha, Oliver's hand settling on the small of Chloe's back. 

She couldn't help but smile at how well they fit together. 

"Dinner smells great," Oliver says, averting his eyes. 

She simply nodded, stepping out of the doorway as the two moved to leave the room. His hand fell from her back and their fingers entwined naturally. Chloe lifted a shoulder in apology as she passed Martha who simply shook her head, rolling her eyes. As the couple disappeared downstairs, she turned her gaze up to the ceiling, wondering what Jonathon would've thought of it all. 

**II**:

Martha finished putting the last touches on the gifts she'd purposefully left in the room she was staying in. It was a Christmas tradition to put a few more out at midnight, even if everybody in the house was old enough to know Santa didn't exist. It was always a nice surprise. Gathering them up into her arms, she put them in her green velvet bag and padded quietly out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. Everybody had long since gone to bed. It was different spending her Christmas away from home, but not entirely a bad different. StarCity was a nice place, especially at night. She'd had them over for Thanksgiving and Easter, so it was only right to stick to her promise to come out for Christmas. Victor, Bart, AC and Clark had come along with her to stay in various guest rooms around Queen Manor. Chloe had moved out of Metropolis a few months prior to move in with Oliver and took up a great position at the Star City Ledger. 

As she'd expected, when Clark found out about their relationship, he'd spent a good portion of the day listing all the ways the couple was doomed. But, in the end, he'd accepted that they worked well together. It'd been hard for him to let her move away to StarCity, seeing as they'd been best friends and partners since thirteen. Lois took it especially hard and according to Clark, she was a phone company's dream with all the time she spent calling her cousin just to see if she wanted to come back. Lois, who still wouldn't admit that she and Clark were great together, was due to drop in on Boxing Day after spending her holiday with her sister Lucy and the General. 

Martha was quiet as she walked down the stairs, having years of practice at getting the gifts to the tree without Clark hearing her. Queen Manor was a beautiful home, but quite large for her taste. She could tell it had more homey touches to it since Chloe moved in; pictures of friends and the couple and a more lived in appeal. She could already see the bright lights of the Christmas tree up ahead as she tip-toed across the foyer to the living room. Oliver had gone all out, buying a beautiful and lush pine tree that the boys had a great time decorating. Bart had even made some of his decorations. They looked like they'd come right out of a Kindergarten craft class, but it was the thought that counted. And he was so very proud about the oddly shaped star/candy cane ornament. When a fight broke about who would put the angel on top, Oliver lifted Chloe up on his shoulders during the argument and she put the finishing touch on the truly awe-inspiring tree. 

A glance at the clock reminded her that she really needed to get to bed. If she wanted to beat Oliver's top chef to the kitchen tomorrow to start work on both breakfast and dinner, she'd have to get up early and she wanted to be well rested for the long time she was going to be spending in the overheated kitchen. Since all the bedrooms were upstairs, she figured being exceptionally quiet wasn't as important. However, as she came around the corner, she stopped abruptly. Apparently not _everyone _was asleep in bed with visions of sugar plums dancing in their heads. 

Caught beneath the mistletoe, Chloe and Oliver were heavily absorbed in their kiss. The green and red decoration hung from the center of the roof, something she was sure Bart had moved at least six times in hopes of getting a kiss from his favorite crush. Looked like it hadn't worked out in his favor, though. From the soft carols playing lightly in the background and the way their bodies stood together, she deduced that they had been dancing before the mistletoe made an entrance. Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck, her green silk robe sleeves bunching at her shoulders from the incline. Oliver's large hands splayed out over the small of her back, sliding up slowly as he caressed her mouth with his. 

Martha sighed inwardly, remembering a moment that seemed so long ago, between her and Jonathon. 

They were dressed for bed in noticeably green pajamas and a couple of mugs sat cooling on the fireplace ledge. 

One of Oliver's hands fell from her back to dig around in his pocket for a moment. He was good at multitasking, she noticed, as he continued to press feverish kisses to Chloe's mouth and neck as he searched for something in his housecoat. Finally, he seemed to find what he was looking for and Martha nearly dropped the full gift bag as she spotted what he'd been searching for. His palm slid up Chloe's side and over the curve of her shoulder before skimming the line of her arm slung around his neck. Her eyes were still closed as she leaned her head back to Oliver's perusing lips trailing down the column of her neck. However, as the ring was slid onto her finger, her green eyes flew open and widened. Her fingers splayed out before her thumb turned inward to trace along the underside of the ring in astonishment. 

"Ollie?" she whispered, despite the quiet of the room. 

He nuzzled her neck before parting from her only slightly, their noses touching. His eyes met hers, staring at her as if she'd hung the stars and smiling adoringly at her. Martha took a step back. This was _their _moment. She turned around and made her way back up the stairs. She'd put the gifts out when she woke up. She closed her bedroom door softly and put the bag down beside it. Crawling into the large bed, she fell into a comfortable sleep, remembering a proposal made when she was a young girl in love with a farmer with sandy hair and a warm grin that made her insides squirm. 

The next morning, she acted just as surprised as everyone else when the engagement ring was noticed. She knew she'd say yes. 

**III**: 

Martha hadn't expected to be in Metropolis all day long, but it seemed as though work was never ending. She was on her lunch break now, but she'd have to return to work soon, unfortunately. It was a beautiful day and she really rather wished she could be strolling the park or back in Smallville, enjoying the quiet of her farm. Ever since Lois and Clark got their act together, he hadn't been around as much and so her large home had been all hers. Still, she wasn't often without visitors. Bart always stopped in for a bite to eat when he was in the area, or knew she was cooking. 

The League and Lois all dropped by for Easter a few weeks prior. It was hard to believe it'd been three years since finding out about Oliver and Chloe during the same meal. Unfortunately, the incident repeated itself when she accidentally stepped in on the couple, married nearly two years now, using her hayloft as make-out point. From what she heard from Clark and Bart, the two had been caught by nearly everyone in the League in various stages of undress. 

Her cell phone was ringing at her side but she ignored it. She only had an hour to get away from work and she wasn't going to spend it arguing with someone over something work related. She wanted to get lunch, give her son a call and then relax on a park bench where she could pretend she was as carefree as the couple walking out of the baby store ahead of her. Her brow furrowed. Her feet slowed for a moment and her head tipped to the side. Was that…? Her brows lifted and a smile broke out across her face as she recognized Oliver and Chloe Queen. She immediately noticed how his hand fell low to cradle Chloe's still-flat stomach affectionately. 

"Congratulations," she called out in greeting, only a few feet from the couple. 

They turned around to her. "Thanks," Chloe said before grinning up at her husband. "You're the first to know!" 

She always was, it seemed. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she wondered. 

Chloe looped and arm with her and directed them down the street. "Let's get lunch and we'll tell you all about it!" 

Martha felt rather like a soon-to-be-grandmother in that moment and forgot all about any work problems. She listened happily as the couple informed her animatedly about finding out and the first ultrasound and how they were going to set up the bedroom. Oliver's hand sat at the small of Chloe's back, directing her down the sidewalk as she paid all of her attention to Martha, cheeks flushed and excited grin wide across her face. She simply moved in whatever direction he brought her, completely trusting him. It was rare to find such a perfect fit, but they had. She smiled softly. They were going to be great parents.

* * *

**Author's Note**:_ Hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to check out the story image on my profile!Reviews are sustenance readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
